Dancing
by 00Geeky00 00Goggles00
Summary: Just an extended ending for what happened after Steven and Connie unfused at the rave. Enjoy!


**Extended ending for Stevonnie fusion episode (the name escapes me, sorry). Short and sweet. I don't own these characters and if I did, this show would tank.**

Connie and Steven were kicked out of the rave once everyone had found out that there were two kids in their midst. However, the had managed to grab plenty of glow sticks. They walked back to the beach in front of Steven's house and settled themselves in the sand once again, sighing a heavy relief.

Connie began to stick the glow sticks they had gathered into Steven's curly mop of hair. After a few moments of silence Steven sighed again, adding a sad breath of air around them. He bowed his head and his shoulders slumped.

"Steven?" Connie inquired, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"I dunno. Why did I say yes to going to the dance? Why did you let me?" Steven asked. He looked up at Connie with sad eyes. "You weren't going to enjoy going, so just…why?"

"I thought it would make you happy. You love dancing." Connie responded glumly. She picked up a bright blue glow stick and put it in Steven's hair. "I thought I could handle it, just for a little while."

"Oh."

No sound was heard except for the splash of the waves, and the cry of seagulls. Steven guilt hung around Steven like fog. She was just trying to make him happy. No. He wasn't going to let Connie do that to herself again. She do whatever she wanted but he would never let her get hurt. Ever.

"Connie?"

"Yeah?"

"If going and doing things like that are something you won't enjoy, then I'm not going either. Even if it's somewhere like Funland." Steven's eyes shone at his last remark. He had a slightly far off look on his face.

Connie was moved. Steven didn't have to give up anything for her, but she was glad that he was kind enough to offer. She moved to sit cross, legged in front of him.

"Steven, you don't have to give up Funland (she had to suppress a giggle when his face perked up). It's just…I'm not comfortable alone in most public places. In that fused form, I felt so lonely. Like you were only a voice. But together, we've been to the bottom of the ocean, fought a giant worm, had my eyes healed, shot at in a bubble by a harpoon, found out your pet lion has teleportation powers and a sword in his head!… just, so much. And in the end, I still had fun. How about, we don't go places fused anymore?" Connie suggested. Steven nodded and pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned.

When they sat back in the sand Connie began laughing. Steven looked around in confusion until Connie gathered enough control to get her glasses to serve as a mirror. He laughed himself silly when he saw all the glow sitcks in his hair at odd angles. Steven shook his head rapidly, showering glow sticks everywhere. Most landed in the sand, though a few ended up on Connie and one even hit a nearby seagull. The pair laughed even harder when the seagull almost looked offended and flew away. Steven shouted after the poor bird still giggling:

"Sorry!"

After their giggling fit died down, Steven had an idea. He stood up. Connie followed suit, wondering what he was doing.

"Connie?"

"Steven?"

Steven rubbed the back of his arm nervously. He wasn't quite sure she would say yes…but he had to try! Steven picked up the phone (which was still in the sand…somehow) and played a new song. It seemed to match the calming flow of the waves and the beach felt like it was washed in the melody. He smiled and bowed, holding out his hand.

"We never got to dance some more. I know you don't like to in public but…" He looked up and smiled gently. "this time it's just me." There seemed to be stars in the young boy's eyes. Almost as if the whole universe were in there.

Connie placed her hand in Steven's, making them both blush a little. He took he other hand and began to glide them around the beach. He spun her away from him and kept shuffling as he watched her dance on her own. She did a small spin, sending her hair spiraling 'round her settling again as she stopped. She ran around and around, making small waves of her own behind her with her arms and hair. Connie leaped and threw her arms in the air out of sheer joy and freedom to do so. She glided her way back to Steven and they began their twirling again.

Connie was so happy that Steven liked her dancing. She loved his optimism about…well, everything nearly. She was also glad he was happy still being friends even though she wasn't special (to herself anyway). _He could've chosen anyone as his friend, but I'm glad he chose me._

Steven was so afraid Connie wouldn't be his friend anymore. He had messed up a lot before, but this time it wasn't any fun afterwards (apart from right now). He was afraid of her leaving him. She could go anytime she wanted _but she still chooses to be friends with me._ Connie was always cool. She knew a lot about boats and liked Dogcopter **and** she would go on adventures with him. However, sometimes times like this were just as fun. He liked dancing, and it made him feel so special when Connie would dance with him.

Connie was so caught up in her thoughts that he didn't see the rock she was about to trip over. Steven didn't see it either. Both of them almost fell over, except…

The duo opened their eyes which had been closed preparing to fall. Steven had his arms wrapped around Connie's back. They were both bent down, as if Steven had been meaning to do so. They blushed and stared not quite knowing what to say. Steven broke the silence.

"Hmmm…seems like a very familiar situation to me." Steven remarked, smiling and blushing.

"No, I believe **I** was the one holding you." Connie retorted. They stared at each other and broke into peals of (slightly nervous) laughter. They righted themselves and calmed down. They sat back down for a while and then lay down to stare at the stars. After a few exchanges of loose sand poured on the other Connie stood, Steven doing the same.

"I should probably go, or my parents will wonder where I've been." She said, a little disappointed to leave. She gave Steven a hug which he returned just as tightly, bidding him a bittersweet goodbye.

 **Would you like some pie with that fluff?**


End file.
